


Color Me Bashful

by Leelee_is_me



Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is just trying his best okay, Buckley-Diaz family, Evan Buckley Week, Family Feels, Fun, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, paint misadventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelee_is_me/pseuds/Leelee_is_me
Summary: Look, this whole thing is a gigantic misunderstanding of epic proportions, okay? The day’s events snowballed in such a way that Buck gets literally backed into a corner that no reasonable explanation could get him out of.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674517
Comments: 7
Kudos: 226





	Color Me Bashful

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Day Two prompt was “Why are you naked?” + fun.

Look, this whole thing is a gigantic misunderstanding of epic proportions, okay? The day’s events snowballed in such a way that Buck gets _literally_ backed into a corner that no reasonable explanation could get him out of.

The day started off fine. Eddie needed him to babysit Chris for a few hours while he helped Abuela run some errands. Buck of course didn’t mind spending the afternoon with his favorite little dude, so soon enough, it was just the two of them stationed at the dining table with an arsenal of legos around them. They spent their first hour together like that, just comfortably chatting. 

After that first hour, though, is when things started going sideways.

The thing is, Chris pleads with Buck, he _just_ got a new Crayola paint set that he’s _desperate_ to try, _please, Buck, please?_

So. Buck’s literal putty in Chris’s hands and caves instantly. Besides, it’s washable paint, so if it gets on something, no harm, no foul, right?

It took all of fifteen minutes for Buck to be proved wrong. In just that short span of time, the entire dining area looks like a colorful bomb has gone off with random paint splotches and suspiciously child-sized handprints _everywhere_. 

As for Chris and himself… somehow, there’s more paint dripping off of Buck than the grinning child next to him. But suffice to say they’re plenty messy, too. 

After that, their afternoon plans clearly shift. He gets Christopher changed into clean clothes. Thankfully, the paint just requires a quick swipe with a wet washcloth and Christopher’s more or less as clean as he was when Buck got there. If there’s a bit of green paint crusted in his hair, well, Buck chooses to let that secret die in the bath later. 

Here’s where the situation gets a little… stickier. Buck throws Christopher’s clothes into the washer and then looks down at himself. He deliberates for a second, wondering if it would be weird to wash his own clothes at the same time, but finally decides he’s overthinking things. He strips down to his briefs and throws his own clothes in before starting the cycle. After he wipes himself down, Buck checks the time. The last thing he needs is Eddie getting home anytime soon. He _really_ doesn’t want to explain why he’s nearly naked in Eddie’s house. 

Next, Buck tackles the dining area. He keeps checking on Chris, helping him sound out words on his reading homework that trip him up in between wiping down the table and chairs. All in all, it isn’t too bad, and soon enough, the evidence of their little misadventure is gone.

Just as Buck switches their clothes into the dryer, he notices the next snag in his afternoon. A big, vaguely purplish-brown paint blotch is soaked through at his hip. At some point, he must have leaned against the table, and well, now he has another problem to deal with.

What’s Buck supposed to do? It’s not like he could put his clothes back on over paint-sticky underwear.

So, Buck takes one more step towards the aforementioned corner by what he decides to do next.

On his way to the bathroom, he pokes his head in the living room. “How’s it going, bud?”

Chris looks up from his coloring book, his abandoned homework sitting next to him on the sofa. “I’m great!” 

Buck raises his eyebrow at the forgotten homework, but figures it’s okay for a bit, especially since Buck needs a couple minutes alone. “Hey, I’m going to be in the bathroom for a little while, so just yell if you need anything, okay?” Chris nods, entirely focused on drawing within the lines, not saying a single word on Buck’s undressed state. 

Buck retreats back to the bathroom and contemplates closing the door, but he figures it’ll be easier to hear if Chris calls for him if he leaves the door open. Anyways, if Chris does get curious, Buck would be able to hear him coming down the hall and quickly cover up. Fool-proof. 

Buck pulls off his briefs and starts carefully running the wet spot under the faucet, making sure to avoid getting it unnecessarily drenched. After just a minute, the water runs clear, and he shuts it off, wringing it out. Buck’s trying _really_ hard not to feel like a creep for rinsing his underwear out in his best friend’s bathroom sink. 

Finally, the last issue. He couldn’t very well throw his last remaining piece of clothing into the dryer, so what’s he supposed to do? Wait for his underwear to air dry?

Buck kneels — still, like, _incredibly_ naked — and starts digging underneath the sink. It takes him a minute, but—

“Aha!” Buck pulls out the hair dryer in victory. He _knew_ Eddie must have had one at one point, what with how long and fluffy his hair was before he chopped it all off. 

Unfortunately, the last nail in the coffin is how _loud_ the clunky old dryer is. Buck blames that for why he doesn’t notice the front door opening, why he doesn’t catch Christopher yelling excitedly, and why he’s startled back to reality by a very Eddie-sounding voice choking out, “Buck, _why_ are you naked?”

Buck jumps, automatically turning towards the doorway to face a stunned looking Eddie. 

Honestly, Buck must be quite a scene, leaning over Eddie’s sink, hair dryer aimed at his underwear clutched in his other hand. Also. You know. Still buck-ass naked.

“Oh, Eddie, hi,” Buck says, a bit dumbly. “Back so soon?”

It seems Eddie has nothing else to say since he stays alarmingly silent. He just stands there, mouth dropped in surprise. His car keys are still clutched in his hand. All Buck can do is grin bashfully at the man. Buck notices, though, that Eddie’s eyes are more mobile than the rest of him, as Buck can very clearly track Eddie’s eyes traveling over his body. 

Obviously, Buck _knows_ he looks good. He’s a firefighter, and he spends a good portion of his week either working out or working hard on the job. But having Eddie’s gaze so blatantly on him, on _certain parts_ of him, well. It starts making those certain parts tingle as he feels heat travel up his spine. 

“Um, Eddie?”

Buck speaking breaks the moment. Eddie’s eyes quickly click back to Buck’s face, mouth slamming closed. His face is as red as Buck suspects his own his. 

Buck has no idea how to begin. “Look, the thing is—” Buck tries to start explaining how this afternoon took such a wild turn.

“You know what? It’s probably best if I don’t know,” Eddie interrupts, holding a hand up, decidedly _not_ looking anywhere close to Buck. “Just put your underwear back on and grab some clothes out of my room, okay? I brought dinner.”

Buck grins, waving the hair dryer at Eddie, turning back towards the sink. Eddie just huffs out a laugh, turning away.

Also. If Eddie’s eyes can’t seem to look away from Buck’s ass as he’s leaving, well, Buck’s not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://kom-wanheda.tumblr.com/).


End file.
